Brenner
by Zagala black
Summary: ya que soy remala haciendo summarys, solo les dire que Alucard utilizara la identidad de brenner para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Integra en la escuela y por supuesto esto es un AxI.


_BLENNER_

Capitulo uno: Una nueva amenaza

"_Detesto cuando las nubes cubren la luna, sencillamente no me gusta". _El vampiro se encontraba parado en el centro del patio trasero de la mansión Hellsing, mirando hacia el cielo y meditando en cosas de suma importancia.

"_tengo hambre__ (OK, talvez no eran cosas tan importantes)_ pero no se me antoja esa sangre medica que Integra y Walter se empeñan en darme…por cierto hoy no la he visto ¿Qué estará haciendo?" el vampiro esbozo una sádica sonrisa _"que dilema, que dilema…no puedo creer a las terribles decisiones que tengo que tomar en mi no vida,¿me quedo aquí parado aburrido y solo o voy a ver a Integra un rato?...definitivamente Integra". _

En un santiamén Alucard ya estaba en la oficina de su ama pero para su infortunio no la encontró. Al parecer la damita de hielo se había ido a dormir temprano, así que en forma de niebla fue hasta su habitación. Y ahí la encontró dormida tranquilamente.

"_¡wow! __Casi parece indefensa, quien diría que esta angelical señorita que duerme placidamente por las noches es una domadora de monstruos como yo, capaz de asustar a cuanto mortal se le ponga enfrente durante el día"_

Se acerco a ella y se inclino a oler su cabello _"jazmines"_ susurro. Se quito sus lentes y los guardo en un bolsillo de su sobretodo rojo a la par que caminaba hacia una esquina del cuarto, al parecer iba a quedarse a vigilar el sueño de su ama.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Integra regresaba del colegio y se preparaba para 2 largas horas de aburrida tarea y el resto del día resolviendo algunos pendientes de Hellsing. Su vida muy ajetreada, casi nunca tenia tiempo de hacer las cosas normales que haría una adolescente de 17 años, como ir al cine, salir a fiestas o tener novio y no es que deseara esas cosas de alguna masoquista forma le gustaba su vida tal y como era.

Integra entro a su cuarto y se dispuso a cambiarse, en eso estaba cuando Walter toco a su puerta.

- pasa Walter- contesto ella

-sir integra, siento molestarla pero se le hace tarde para ir a supervisar a los nuevos reclutas, le recuerdo que a mas tardar mañana tiene que entregar la relación de los nuevos integrantes de la organización-

-Oh claro, que descuidada soy, como pude olvidarlo…bajare en 5 minutos Walter, ten listo todo-

-muy bien sir-

**YA EN EL CAMPO DE TIRO**

Integra observaba atentamente a los reclutas _"todos son buenos" _pensaba ella_. "pero no es lo mismo enfrentarse a humanos que a vampiros, se que la mayoría de estos se orinarían del miedo tan solo con ver a Alucard, tendré que tener cuidado al escogerlos"._

-Walter- pronuncio con firmeza ella- ya he visto suficiente-

- si, sir- ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión

-sir, los expedientes completos con fotografía de cada aspirante están en su oficina, usted puede escogerlos esta noche ya que mañana es la junta con la mesa redonda-

-¿la junta es mañana a las 2:30, no Walter?-

- así es señora-

-muy bien- respondió ella secamente

Eran ya casi las 6 de la tarde e Integra ni siquiera había comenzado con su tarea, así que al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue apresurarse a hacer sus labores escolares para luego dedicarse de lleno al trabajo. En menos de una hora Integra ya había terminado con su tarea. Así que procedió con su trabajo. En eso Walter toco a la puerta y entro lentamente con una bandeja de plata en la mano.

- le traje un poco de té, sir- dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja que tenia té y galletitas cerca de integra.

-gracia Walter-

-¿a la señora le gustaría que le trajera la cena aquí?-

"_es cierto, con tanto que hacer se me ha olvidado comer"_ -claro Walter-

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación. Ya sola Integra se atasco con el té y las galletitas. _"dios, mi estomago se esta auto devorando, mmm…pero que ricas están las galletitas de mantequilla"_

-¿hambre? Master- resonó la tétrica voz por todo el lugar.

La chica quien estaba muy metida en la degustación de galletitas de mantequilla, al escuchar la voz que se atraganta con ellas y para bajárselas que se toma de jalón media taza de té de ceylan que encima y para su mala suerte estaba muy caliente.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Quema, quema, quema… tarada ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" pensaba ella mientras se aguantaba el dolor.

Y mientras tanto el vampiro tenía una lucha interna para aplacar su risotada que apenas y podía contener al ver a su ama tratando de hacer como que no pasaba nada.

-mis disculpas si la interrumpo- Integra estaba rojísima aun podía sentir el liquido quemar el interior de su boca y Alucard que ya no se aguantaba la risa pero como por lo menos por hoy al vampiro no se antojaba ser usado como tiro al blanco mejor se quedaba calladito.

-¿que quieres Alucard?- pronuncio ella al fin.

-nada importante ama, solo quería saludarla-

-bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora- y con un ademán señalo la puerta, pero Alucard ni se inmuto.

-ama, ¿nunca se a sentido sola y aburrida?-

-hay alucard no me vallas a salir ahora con que quieres que te compre un perrito- dijo ella con tono burlón.

El vampiro sonrió- hablo en serio integra, eso te pasarme las horas encerrado en un calabozo esperando a que me manden a patéticas misiones me aburre, comienzo a impacientarme-

-¿entonces lo del perrito es en serio?- la chica tenia dibujados la burla y el sarcasmo en el rostro.

Alucard cruzo los brazos, dirigió su vista al cuadro del padre de Integra y sonrió. Luego redirigió su mirada hacia ella y con una voz aterciopelada y sensual le dijo

- bueno ama, si bien espero una gratificación de su parte por tanto esfuerzo, no es exacto un perro lo que estaba pensando- el la veía directamente a los ojos con suma perversidad y lujuria, casi desvistiéndola con la mirada.

La joven se erizo al escuchar tal comentario, y luego dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro como te satisfacción –tendrás que conformarte con el perro-

El vampiro sonrió con malicia -por ahora talvez, pero no cantes victoria Integra, no siempre será así-

Integra no sabia como responder ante eso, ¡que rayos! Ni siquiera sabia como definirlo, ¿era amenaza o advertencia? ¿O una declaración implícita de lo que el esclavo deseaba en verdad de su ama?

Para alivio de Integra Walter toco la puerta anunciando su entrada.

-permiso, sir-

- pasa Walter-

-Alucard, no sabia que estabas aquí- el mayordomo dejo la charola en una mesita portátil que había traído consigo.

Alucard no respondió solo alzo los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia

-ya que la veo tan ocupada, yo me retiro. Buenas noches ama, Walter- hizo una reverencia y tras esto desapareció.

-sir integra, su cena esta servida-

-gracias Walter-

-ah! Sir casi se me olvida, ha llegado una carta para usted- dijo el mayordomo extendiendo su brazo y entregándole la carta.

-¿una carta? ¿De quien?- Integra tomo el sobre y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa sir?-

-averígualo tú mismo- y le dio la carta, Walter la tomo y empezó a leer

"disfruta tus últimos días en la tierra Hellsing,

Todo lo que conoces desaparecerá"

Walter miro a Integra preocupado pero a ella no parecía haberle afectado, se mantenía en calma, con la mente fría, fría como un tempano.

bueno, esta es una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias y de dejar algun comentario.

mil besos zagala black


End file.
